Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relates to a camera module, a method for aligning an optical axis of the camera module, and a portable electronic device including the camera module.
A camera module provided in a portable electronic device drives a lens barrel supporting one or more lenses in an optical axis for focusing purposes.
In this case, the lens barrel may move in an optical axis direction, and the optical axis of the lens may be disposed perpendicularly to an image formation surface of an image sensor.
However, the optical axis of the lens maybe inclined with respect to the image formation surface of the image sensor during a driving process of the lens barrel, and the optical axis of the lens may not be correctly aligned perpendicularly to the image formation surface of the image sensor in an initial assembly state.